True Emotions
by MetekinGiant
Summary: A Pearlshipping Fanfic, explaining why Ash is so dense when it comes to romance. Enjoy ;)


I wondered whether Ash would ever wake up to my flirtatious behaviour. "_I mean, how obvious do I have to be?" _I thought to myself impatiently. Ash Ketchum, a raven-haired boy from Pallet Town, was sitting next to me, stuffing his face as usual. I had now come to the conclusion that he was too dense for his own good. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to me and smiled. "Yeah, Dawn?" he asked. "I'm tired, and it's very rocky here," I said. "Can I rest my head on your lap?" Ash, probably thinking nothing of it, responded, "Sure! Or did you want a pillow?" I rushed to lie down on his lap before responding, "No, it's OK. This is fine." I felt Ash lay back onto the ground and heard Pikachu jump up onto him. Ash was so caring. Even though he was ridiculously dense, I could forgive him for that, just for the fact that he was so sweet. And cute. I smiled to myself as I fell asleep in his lap.

I woke up on the picnic blanket, alone. I looked around and saw Ash seated against a tree, facing opposite to me. I got up quietly, intending to go around and scare him. As I got closer, I could hear the scratching of a pen on a piece of paper. I peaked around the tree to see Ash writing in a book. It looked like some sort of diary. I attempted to make out what Ash was writing.

_Dawn is asleep. This is getting stupid. I know what's she's doing, but I can't. I mean, she fell asleep in my lap! I want to, but I can't break my promise._

I raised an eyebrow, quizzical. What **promise **is Ash talking about?

_She's so perfect. I'm having trouble hiding it. I'm pretty sure Piplup knows now. I think I saw Piplup watching me when I was staring…not staring, __**looking **__at Dawn. Note to self: Ask Piplup not to tell Dawn._

My eyes widened. What is Ash talking about?

Ash then turned to the back of the diary and looked over a long story of some sort. He then began to sing quietly the lyrics.

_You're my source, my being, my life, my hope_

_Everything that I want to be._

_But life just won't let us be_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You're my treasure, my reward,_

_You're my hero, You're my saviour_

_You're what I want, you're what I need_

_But life just won't let us be…_

_No, no, no_

_But when I have you, I can't show you my_

**_True Emotions_**

_I can't, no I can't, I just can't do it_

_No, no, no, no_

"Wow…" I sighed. I swooned and sat down against the tree. "How long have you been there, Dawn?" Ash asked, with a small tone of anger in his voice. I jumped. "Uh…hey Ash," I began innocently, walking around to face Ash. "Dawn, don't. How long have you been there?" Ash repeated seriously. I blushed, "I woke up about five minutes ago, and went to go get a drink. But I saw you and came over to talk. You were…" Dawn took a breath. "…Singing." Ash shook his head, groaning. "Dammit," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear it. "But you were really good!" I tried, attempting to recover the moment. He looked up, hopefully. "Really?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Dawn…" Ash began, now confident. "That song was about…well, _you_." I blushed and looked down to the ground, too embarrassed to look Ash in the eye.

"Did you…like it?" Ash asked. "Like it?" I asked, still looking down. "The song. Did you like the song?" I responded, "I…loved it. The song. But what was that stuff about not telling Piplup something?"

Ash looked up angrily. "That wasn't in my song, Dawn." I looked back up at Ash, worried that I'd stepped over some sort of line. "Ash, I'm…" "No, Dawn. It's OK. I…uh, can explain it." Ash began. He motioned for me to sit down next to him. I obliged. He sighed, and started his story.  
"About 7 years ago, my Mum and Dad began fighting. Dad left for a while and eventually, they got a divorce. Every night while they were fighting, I would…" he coughed. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, Ash. You can tell me." Ash sniffed, then continued, "I would cry myself to sleep, upset by their arguments. On the night of their divorce, I made a promise to myself that I would _never _be involved with love, because I knew that it could hurt people the way it hurt me."

I was shocked. This raven-haired boy, who I had previously thought of as extremely dense, was actually the exact opposite. He had suffered so much. My flirting with him couldn't have helped with that. I was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. _I _had made him suffer. I ran over to the other side of the hill, crying. _How could I deliberately hurt Ash? _I thought. _I'm a terrible person!_ I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ash smiling.

"You didn't let me finish my story, Dawn." he said. I sniffled, wiping a tear from my eye as Ash sat down next to me, much closer than last time. "For the last two weeks, around the same time as when you began flirting with me, by the way, I knew about that all along," Ash grinned. I blushed. _So he knew…_ I thought. "Around that time, I began, well, _falling _for you. But, of course, I wasn't confident enough to break my promise. But now…" I looked up, gasping. "Now, what?" I asked. Ash moved a little closer. At first I was shocked by his action, but I soon got over it and mirrored his movements. We must've been an inch away from each other when Ash spoke softly, "I think I love you, Dawn." I was ecstatic. I leaned in and locked lips with Ash. It seemed like an eternity, until Pikachu awoke from nearby on the blanket and called out. Ash, to my distain, broke the kiss, and called Pikachu over. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. Ash nodded, saying, "Yeah, I told her. Pikachu, meet my future wife, Dawn."

I know, pretty lame ending. But I just wanted to blast this one out because I have an announcement. I am suffering from Writer's Block, a pretty bad case. So I need ideas for stories. I you would like to be in a Pearlshipping story, please PM me these details:  
Name:  
Pokemon in party: (No legendaries)  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Clothing:  
Skin Colour/Facial features:  
Home Town:  
Relation to Ash or Dawn(eg-Dawn's 'bestie' or Ash's cousin)  
Trainer or Coordinator:


End file.
